


don't you worry child

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Worry Child [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cemetery, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Holidays, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, Hank and Connor's first one as an engaged couple. They only have one plan for the day. To go see Cole. Hank's scared but knows he can face it with Connor and Sumo by his side.





	don't you worry child

It was Valentine's Day. Hank knew that. Knew it was coming for weeks now (a month, honestly, given that as soon as Christmas was done, stores were already rolling out the red and pink hearts.) Despite having spent the last three years with Connor, actually having someone to love and spend the day with, Hank was nervous about this year. It was going to be their first Valentine's Day now that they were engaged. Made Hank feel like it should be extra special. There was also the fact that Connor only made one request. He wanted to go see Cole. They usually went for Christmas and Cole's birthday. But they'd gone away for Christmas and New Year's, so they hadn't made it yet since September. Hank wanted to go, too.

Yet… Hank found himself unable to pull himself away from his bed. He could hear Connor in the kitchen, probably making some grandiose Valentine's Day breakfast like he had the previous years. Connor would come to coax him out of bed eventually or maybe even bring him breakfast in bed. But Hank wanted to be better. Was doing better than he when they'd first met. He was two years sober. That was a big deal. Hank knew the real reason he wasn’t up yet was that he was scared. Valentine's Day was a day about love and life and hope. Going to see Cole, he loved his son and missed him every day, but he was scared it would put a gray cloud over the rest of their day. And he didn't want that.

"Hank, my love," Connor called. "Breakfast is ready."

Hank smiled great big gap-toothed grin. He loved all the little terms of endearment that Connor used for him, but "my love" was probably his favorite.

"Be right there," Hank replied.

He took a deep breath and eased himself out of bed. Sumo greeted him as he exited the bedroom.

"Morning, Sumo." He leaned forward and pet Sumo's head even as Sumo tried his best to slobber all over him.

Connor was waiting in the kitchen, table set up with breakfast for two. Hank's plate was decked out with heart-shaped chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs over-easy. Connor, who didn't actually need to eat but had installed a stomach a year and a half ago, set a similar plate for himself, except he made blueberry pancakes and turkey sausage and no eggs. Hank liked that Connor found things he liked and preferred on his own and didn't just enjoy the things Hank did. Even if it meant that Connor didn't like heavy metal. He maintained that it was full of energy but he much preferred classical music.

"Morning, honey," Hank said, leaning in to kiss Connor.

"Good morning, darling."

Connor held the chair out for Hank, ever the romantic gentleman. Hank smiled as Connor sat down across from him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Connor said, reaching across the table to hold Hank's hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Hank squeezed Connor's hand in return.

Sumo boofed at them from where he sat on the floor by his food bowl. Hank chuckled.

"Yes, Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Sumo."

Connor tore a small piece of his pancake off and tossed it to Sumo who caught it happily.

"And you complain that I spoil him," Hank commented.

"It's a holiday. He can have one bite."

Hank chuckled again. He loved his little family. Family. He let his gaze move to the ring on Connor's finger, the simple silver band, slightly worn from the sixty years his father had worn it. Hank offered to have it polished but Connor appreciated all the little imperfections, the signs of a life well lived before Connor's time. Which made sense, since he loved Hank so much despite all the years Hank lived before him.

"Are you… are we still okay for today?" Connor asked as they finished eating.

Hank nodded. "Yeah. We should go see him."

Hank cleaned up the kitchen while Connor took Sumo for a walk. They were going to take him to the cemetery with them but figured a walk beforehand was probably a good idea. Then Hank went to take a quick shower and change into clean clothes. Connor leaned against the door frame, tossing a small ring box between his hands.

"I've got something for you, sweetheart."

"Oh? And what's that, babe?"

Connor walked over and held out the open ring box to reveal a blue LED ring.

"It's wirelessly synced up to me," he said, pulling the ring out and sliding it onto Hank's finger.

After a moment, there was a faint electric buzz. Hank looked at Connor who nodded.

"That way I can remind you that I'm thinking of you and that I love you, no matter where we are."

"It's perfect. I love it." Hank leaned forward and kissed him. "And I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hank held Connor close, needing the comfort and support of his fiancé. Every trip to see Cole was hard. He knew Connor understood.

"It's okay," Connor whispered, rubbing a soothing hand along Hank's back.

With a deep breath, Hank nodded. "Let's go."

They grabbed their coats, since it was still chilly and slightly snowy in Detroit, and hooked Sumo up to his leash. Connor grabbed the small vase of flowers and little pink teddy bear they'd purchased the day before to take to Cole. Despite the cold, the sun was shining and it was a calm day, no wind compared to previous days. Hank held Sumo's leash with one hand and Connor's hand with the other, while Connor carried the gifts for Cole.

As they walked through the cemetery, Hank spotted a few other small families visiting their loved ones, too. It made him feel better. Like it wasn't weird to stop by on Valentine's Day. When they reached Cole's headstone, Hank carefully knelt down and brushed the snow off.

"Hey, peanut. Happy Valentine's Day," he said.

Connor knelt down next to him and placed the vase and teddy bear by the headstone.

"Hi Cole," he said. "Sorry, we didn't make it at Christmas."

"Needed some sunshine. It's been a bad winter. Lots of bad storms. You would've liked Arizona, though."

Tears pricked at Hank's eyes. Connor rubbed his back.

"Your dad and I are getting married," he said. "I wish you could be there."

Sumo boofed next to them.

"Sumo misses you, too," Hank said.

He looked at Connor, who was also crying. They leaned into each other's space, leaned on each other for support. The cold began to get to Hank, his knees hurting from the hard ground. He stood carefully with Connor's help, brushing the snow from his pants.

"We'll try to come back before your birthday," he said.

He meant it. Even though logically, Hank knew that Cole's spirit wasn't there, it still felt good for him to have somewhere to go, someplace he could sit and talk to his son, tell him all the things he wished he’d said before. The first time they'd visited, the first time he'd brought Connor, they sat on a bench nearby and Hank told Connor stories about Cole growing up. Connor started talking to Cole, too, after that.

As they walked home, they stopped at the local café and bought coffee for themselves and a pupaccino for Sumo who happily lapped up the whipped cream.

"Thank you. For today," Hank said when they got back home.

"I should be thanking you. We didn't have to go today."

"It was good that we did. Even if… just for us."

Connor nodded. They curled up on the couch, Hank leaning into Connor who held his fiancé close. They watched cheesy romcoms and ordered in instead of fighting the crowds of couples out for fancy dinners. It was perfect and everything Hank wanted. Everything he needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter on my dbh @hanktitty or on my main @5ftjewishcactus


End file.
